Of Feathers and Nobodies
by Ultimafangirl
Summary: It all begins during a chance meeting between a young man lacking a heart and a girl with a fractured soul and grows into something bigger. TRC/KH crossover. Eventual SakuraXDemyx. Chapters 5 and 6 up!
1. Meeting

I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles or Kingdom Hearts. If I owned Tsubasa then I can name a few things that would have happened differently. And if I owned Kingdom Hearts then the Organization would still be alive.

This story takes place after Outo but before Piffle for Tsubasa Chronicles. In Kingdom Hearts the beginning takes place sometime during 358/2 days.

* * *

**Of Feathers and Nobodies**

"Sakura!" The princess of clow turned her head and smiled at the mage of the group.

"Hello Fai. Do you need my help with something?" Sakura tilted her head as she asked the blond man.

"Actually yes." Fai handed her a small carboard box. "I was wondering if you could run this over to Miss Tifa. I would do it myself but I have a lot on my plate at the moment." The magician smiled. "Will you be alright?" The girl nodded quickly.

"Yep. I'll take the tunnel that Aerith showed me." Sakura ran off, clutching the box as she left the building and stepped through the doorway to the tunnel.

Sakura walked slowly through the tunnel. The heartless avoided this spot for some reason so the residents of Hallow Bastion used it when the needed to get somewhere. Even so there were very few people today so she was thinking to herself as she walked in the direction of the market place.

She wondered how Kurogane, Syaoran, and Mokona were doing. The world they ended up in was actually one big one made up of many different smaller ones. She had been sleeping at the time but the guys had made a deal with Yuuko that would allow them to travel and comicate. She wasn't sure what they had to give up though and none of them said anything about it so Sakura simply let it go. She was also worried that they may have run into some of the creatures that existed in these worlds. (The shadow heartless sort of reminded her of the oni she had seen back in Oto. The nobodies though...)

Although she hated to admit it she was a tad nervous about this 'Organization XIII' everyone kept telling her about. When the Restoration Committe was telling them about the types of things that could be found here they showed them a picture of a member. All the picture showed was a person in a hooded robe but Sakura felt a chill go down her spine just the same. She briefly wondered if the ones who had gone looking for the feathers had run into any of them when she heard footsteps behind her.

She ignored it at first, figuring that it was just someone else using the tunnel. But then the footsteps quickened. Sakura hurried, almost running, until she finally reached the other end of the tunnel and flung open the door.

Upon exiting she promptly crashed into someone in front of her.

"...! I'm sorry!" Sakura quickly turned bright red and scrambled off of the person she had just crashed into. He looked like he was maybe a year or two older than she was. He had  
dirty-blond hair and aqua colored eyes. And a black robe...

* * *

"Man! You hit harder than Larxene!" Demyx started to laugh then stopped. He suddenly remembered what many of the other members had told him in the past. _'Don't be seen.' _The nobody quickly scrambled to his feet. The girl who had ran into him was looking at him with wide green eyes when a voice suddenly called from behind her.

"Sakura!" The girl glanced behind her and Demyx used this chance to get away before anyone else could spot him. Mainly because if he didn't he'd probally end up having to fight someone.

* * *

Sakura looked back and saw that the Organization member had vanished. And hand came down on her shoulder and she spun around.

"Sakura." Tifa looked worridly at the younger girl "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes. I think I saw a member of that Organization you told us about though. He left when you called my name." Tifa glanced around, as if checking to see if he was still around.

"Well, whoever it was it looks like he's gone now." Tifa looked back at the younger girl who seemed to be shaking slightly. "Come on Sakura. I'll make you a cup of tea to calm down. Ok?" The princess of clow nodded quickly and followed the older woman.

* * *

Author's notes: Alright. I have been wanting to do a multi-chaptered story like this for a while. I will come out right now and admit that the update will be slow. This is due to A: School is going on B: I do not have it completely written out (although I have a good idea of where I'm going with it) C: I have another story that I'm working on as well and D: I'm one of those people who writes pieces at a time, some of which having absolutely nothing to do with the main storyline. So if you like the idea I ask that you please be patient with me. Thank you and please be sure to review.


	2. Second meeting

If I owned either series I would be richer then that one guy who keeps promising to send money if I'll send him 500 dollars.  


* * *

**Of Feathers and Nobodies **

**Ch 2.**

Sakura hurried back to the place where she and Fai were staying at. She had visited Tifa for too long and it was starting to get dark. Tifa had told her that she could stay there but Sakura knew that the mage would be worried. (Mainly because there was no real way to contact him.) So with that Sakura was running back and hoping that she wouldn't run into another organization member.

"Sakura! I was getting worried about you!" Fai grinned as the Princess came running in the front door. "I was just about go and look for you."

"I'm sorry Fai. I was talking to Tifa and I lost track of time." The mage's response was to come up and start ruffling her hair while giving her a reassuring grin.

"Don't worry about it. As long as you're safe that's all that matters." Sakura smiled at Fai's reassurance. But the word 'safe' made her sober up immediately.

"Has Syaoran or Kurogane sent a message?" The mage looked over the obviously worried look on the princess' face before answering.

"Sorry, not today." Sakura looked to the floor, obviously saddened. "But don't worry. I'm sure their alright. Kurogane's too stubborn to die out there. And I doubt Syaoran will give up anytime soon." The comment seemed to lift the princess' spirits as she gave her agreement and (on Fai's urging) went up to her room to rest.

Sakura sat on her bed reading the book she had borrowed from the Restoration Committee. Since Syaoran, the person who usually did all of the research, was out Sakura had decided that she would try to figure out everything she could about this world in his place. She could read some of the language but she admittedly did struggle with a few words (what's an ap-PRINT-ice?) She had started to read something about a betrayal when she felt her eyelids grow heavy.

She woke up a few hours later to find out that it was completely dark. Fai must have come in and laid her down in the bed as the book was gone and she was currently under the covers. The princess considered going back to sleep when she heard a noise. It almost sounded like music. _Why would someone be playing music?_ Her curiosity ended up getting the better of her and she snuck out to find out what it was.

"...!" Sakura's eyes widened as she came face to face with a member of Organization XIII. She started wishing that she hadn't heard that music and had just stayed in bed. The Nobody took a few steps toward her and Sakura grew more nervous with each one. Finally he stopped and looked at her for a moment before doing anything else.

"Hey!" Sakura blinked. That was not what she was expecting. At all. The Nobody standing in front of her waved a hand in front of her face, apparently wondering why he wasn't getting a reaction. Sakura quickly shook her head in an attempt to try and think straight.

"I-I'm sorry. I heard some music playing and got curious and decided to see where it was coming from." The statement was said in one breath and she almost had a feeling as if the Nobody was laughing once she finished.

"You were following music? That's not good. You could end up like those rats from... that one place... What was it's name again? I think in started with an 'H'..." Sakura watched as he apparently had a conversation with himself until he finally shook it off with a laugh. "Ah, doesn't matter. I can just ask Zexion once I..." His voice trailed off and he was silent. Sakura wondered both the reason for this and why she hadn't left when he turned to face her. "So, what's your name?"

"Ah-"

"If you tell me your name I'll tell you mine." She was surprised on how much it sounded like he was... _pleading._ So, for some unknown reason she opened her mouth and responded.

"My n-name is Sakura."

"Sakura? That's pretty." He pulled his hood down and Sakura almost jumped at the realization that he was the Nobody she had ran into earlier. "I'm Demyx." He held a hand out and after a moment's hesitation Sakura grabbed it. The two shook and Demyx disapeared into a portal. Sakura simply stood there for a few moments before hurrying back.

* * *

As you can see I changed this chapter. For a few reasons.

1. I had a plot idea that I liked and introduced in the original. Unfortunetly I lost that notebook and couldn't remember anything about it.

2. I thought the original sucked.


	3. Other side 1

Clicking my heels together didn't help me own that doll I wanted when I was 5 and it didn't get me either series. So until it does I don't own them.

* * *

**Of Feathers and Nobodies**

**Other side 1  
**

"Where is that damn feather!" Kurogane growled as he searched the large castle. That stupid thing was somewhere and he was going to find it. It's the only way off the world after all. He opened a door only to slam it shut almost immediatly. _That_ was not something he wanted to see. In an attempt to block out the visions of candlesticks, feather dusters, and whatever they may spawn he quickly turned his mind over to more _calming _things.

Such as the mutilated bodies of Whitey and the mage. (Done by him of course. No one else was allowed to kill that mage.)

The grin the image produced stayed with him as he opened the next door. And, after a quick check to make sure that there was no furniture attempting to reproduce, he entered the room. Three steps in the door slammed shut behind him and there was a cry of 'CHARGE!'.

As Kurogane was attacked with dishes and silverware he decided he would _definetly_ be killing one of them before this was over.

--------

"A feather?" The woman sitting across from Syaoran thought for a moment before shaking her head. "I'm sorry. I can't think of anything like that."

"I understand. Thank you." Syaoran moved to stand up when the tea cup came forward.

"I saw a feather like that!" The two turned to the small object. "It was in the library!" With that the cup quickly hopped off. The two humans looked at each other for a moment before chasing after it.

"Wooooow..." Belle smiled as she saw the grin slowly spread along Syaoran's face at the sight of the library's many books. Both of them turned at the sound of Chip's urgent cries and hurried toward the sound.

"Xaldin!" Belle and Syaoran tensed at the sight of the Organization member who stood in front of them. He turned and looked them both over. Syaoran felt a chill go over him and he grasped the hilt of Heien. But before he could do anything else Belle stepped forward.

"I thought I told you to stay away from Beast!" She didn't actually yell but she did seem angered by the man's presence.

"Don't worry. I'm not here to because of that monster. I was simply trying to find something that was lost." With that he vanished in a portal.

"I told you guys I knew where the feather was!" The two turned to see Chip sitting on top of a book. Which had a feather sticking inside it as a book mark.

----------

"Sakura! We got a message from Syaoran and Kuro-puu!"

_Sakura:_

_We found one of your feathers! It was being used as a bookmark. _

_We were at a World called Beast's Castle. We didn't see any beast though. We did meet a nice woman named Belle and some talking furniture. They were really nice. Before we leave we'll bring you here to meet them. _

_Sorry we couldn't get a message out sooner. See you when we get back._

_-Syaoran_

_Fai:_

_We ran into an Organization member. Belle said his name was 'Xalden'. He was looking for something. It may have been one of Sakura's feathers as he was nearby but it could have been a coincidence. Either way, could you make sure Sakura is safe? Thank you._

_-Syaoran_

**Listen Mage:  
**

**I blame you for this. Thanks to you I had to see-**

"What did Kurogane have to say?"

"Nothing really."

* * *

As you can see every few chapters will be going over to Syaoran and Kurogane (it's for the plot not laziness filler). I was originally going to have these in a separate story but I decided to combine them. Hope it works!


	4. Monday through Friday

I own Derek. That's it.

I made this chapter in order to celebrate the end of the school year and that fact that I passed all my finals. Yippee!

* * *

**Monday **(Or the Hallow Bastion equivalent of Monday)

Sakura lay in bed and tossed around in her sleep. She was worried about her friends. The ones who were out there searching for her feathers while she just sat there. Syaoran's last note was different then what he usually sent. Normally he would talk more about the world he went to. She remembered that the note from their first world, Atlantica, had taken up three pages. Her worry over why the letter was short was eating at her and she was sure that the three of them were hurt.

_'Sakura, you're being paranoid. Fai said that they would be fine._

_'But, what if-'_

_'They can handle themselves. Kurogane and Syaoran are both excellent fighters. And they- ...well, Syaoran, won't let anything happen to Mokona either.'_

_'I know...'_

_'There! Now just get some sleep.'_

**Tuesday **

"Fai? What's going on?" The Princess had caught the worried look on the Mage's face before he could cover it with his usual smile. She had heard a voice before coming downstairs and had recognized it as Leon. The mage gave her a carefree, though somewhat apprehensive, smile.

"According to Leon some of those Organization members have been hanging around."

_'It wasn't Demyx was- No. Why would I be worried about him?' _

Her worried expression betrayed her contradictory thoughts. Fai caught the expression and misinterpreted it, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Sakura, don't worry about it. They were spotted a lot farther away. I doubt they'd come too close to an area where people live." Sakura nodded an agreement. That wasn't really what she was nervous about (even though she didn't want to admit it at that point) but it was better that Fai didn't know.

**Wednesday**

Sakura sat at the table/counter humming without realizing it. At least, not until Fai spoke up and asked her about the song.

"Oh, um, I heard someone playing it and I thought it sounded really beautiful."

"Really? It sounds like a nice song."

"It really is."

"I'll have to go hear it in person some time huh?"

"Um..."

**Thursday**

"Sakura, are you alright?" Tifa looked up as the young girl came toward her. "You didn't run into one of the Organization members did you?" Sakura shook her head and looked up at the older woman.

"Actually, I had a question I wanted to ask you." Tifa nodded and motioned for her to continue. Sakura gathered up her courage, took a deep breath, and "Why do people fear the Organization?"

"I'll tell you why!" A red-haired man, hearing the question, marched over to the two. "It's because they're heartless monsters! That's why! They go off destroying Worlds because they want to! And-"

"Derek! If you don't-"

"Excuse me! I'm talking here!" Derek turned back to Sakura, ignoring the threats coming from Tifa. "Those things are nothing more than heartless, soulless creatures that should burn for eternity! Lives! Homes! It doesn't matter to them! They just kill without mercy! All of them..."

"But-"

"You weren't in Traverse Town! People, wrenched from their homes, were telling others about the men in black cloaks who destroyed their Worlds, they all laughed as people screamed! That red-haired devil! Sophia! Amulrai! My par-" Derek's words became nothing more than outbursts of anger. Tifa, after finally flinging the guy aside, led Sakura down the street.

"Sorry about that. Derek's very... passionate for his hatred against the Organization."

"What happened?"

"No clue. He never tells anyone."

"Is it true? That they are heartless?" Tifa sighed, almost as if she had given this explanation before, before answering Sakura's question.

"It's a rumor. People whose Worlds were destroyed by them have all told stories. Some are rather ridiculous, such as a rumor that their leader commands a giant, metal, dragon, but the one that people remember the most is the rumor about them not having hearts."

**Friday**

"Hi Sakura!" Demyx grinned as the princess came over and sat down. His grin faded slightly as she looked over at him with a serious expression on her face. Sakura had though it over. She had seen Demyx smile plenty of times but when she saw his eyes they off. Almost as if there was something missing. "Sakura?"

"Um..." She shifted uncomfortably. It seemed a rude question to ask but she was genuinely curious. "I-Is it true? That you-" Demyx placed his finger on her lips to shush her.

"You heard, huh?" He turned away from Sakura and kept quiet. Sakura had never seen Demyx like this before. It both worried and scared her. "It isn't fair."

"What-"

"Just because we're different! That's how it was for him! And that's how it is for me! They just-" Demyx's anger faded almost immediately. "They just don't understand." Demyx jumped when Sakura touched his arm. He had apparently forgotten she was there. "Sorry, I didn't mean to do that." An ashamed look passed over his face. It was quickly replaced with a serious one. "But, I do have a heart. It's not with me right now. I don't know where it's at. But I know I have one." The serious look vanished as quickly as it came. "You do believe me, right?" Sakura nodded with tears in her eyes.

"Of course I-" She was quickly cut of by Demyx's embrace.

"Thank you." She sat there in shock for a moment before wrapping her arms around him and returning the hug.

Neither of them noticed a pair of blue eyes watching them.

* * *

Notes:

Monday: Sakura is arguing with that little voice in exists in the back of everyone's heads. You know, the one that questions everything about you and constantly contradicts you. (I hate that voice don't you? _No you don't. _Shut up!)

Thursday: Derek is an OC who will have a slightly bigger role in my next crossover. (Funny thing is he'll have a bigger role in a story where he's dead before it begins.(Therefore he only shows up in flashbacks)) Also, if you look closely you'll see he has a connection to Marluxia. (It's not hard to find)

Friday: It's just seems obligatory that every romance fanfiction with an Organization member has a 'I don't have a heart but-' type of scene. Of course, considering the fact that Sakura is missing a large chunk of her soul, I don't think she's really all that troubled by it. The important thing is I like writing the two of them together and that's all that matters.

If you hit the review button I'll add whatever you want to the next chapter. Anything. I'll even add- no not that. I can't write that.


	5. Caught!

**_Sorry for taking so long on this. I wanted to put it up at christmas but I had some computer issues. (And some 'Left my notebook in my locker' issues as well). But here it is!_**

**_

* * *

_**

"Well now, wasn't that sweet...?" Demyx turned toward the voice to see the Organization's Gambler standing behind him with a smirk.

"Hi Luxord!" Normally Demyx would have used a nickname here. Something to get the other person annoyed so they would throw a fit about the name and (sometimes) forget what he did. Unfortunetly, there were a few people who never fell for this. For example: Luxord.

"So, how ya' been?"

"Peachy."

"Ah. ...How long were you standing there?"

"I belive I arrived around the same time as your little friend." Demyx paled almost immediatly. "I'm surprised actually. I always assumed you were a believer in, what was that word again? Cooties?" Demyx didn't respond to that second comment, his false worry was obvious across his face. If Luxord had seen him with Sakura and then tells the Superior, then Demyx would be killed for "Treason" and Sakura would be killed for kicks. Or worse.

"How did you know I was here?" Luxord's response was a slight sigh before he answered.

"Did you think that we didn't notice your abscense? We've actually been able to sleep the past few days without all the clamor. Personally I didn't see any problem, but the others are under the impression that you'll trade a map of the castle for some magic beans."

"I would not!" Luxord simply rolled his eyes at Demyx's outburst. "Are you going to-"

"Come on Demyx. We should head back." A Portal opened directly to Luxord's left. The Gambler started to head toward it when he looked back at Demyx. "What's the problem?"

"Y-you're not going to tell?"

"Tell what?"

* * *

Sakura crept up the stairs to her room, silent as she could be. Her door creaked slightly when she opened it and she was surprised to find the light on.

_'Weird, I thought I turned it off.'_

As Sakura went to turn off the light she noticed a note on her pillow. Written in Fai's handwritting. _We'll talk tomorrow._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: As I said above I'm sorry about the long space between updates. **

**Originally I wanted Xigbar to find out about this. But I now have a crossover pairing with Luxord so I decided to use him instead. (The pairing may get some mention, but only bits). So... I can't think of anything else to say.**

**Oh, sorry this is so short but I have the next chapter right next to me and I plan to update it as soon as I get back to a computer. **


	6. First

**_No comment. Yet._**

**_

* * *

_**

Sakura considered the silence during breakfast that morning to be one of the worst things she'd ever experienced. It wasn't until the last of the breakfast dishes had been washed that Fai finally spoke.

"So how did you sleep last night?" Sakura did a double-take. Had he forgotten about the note? No, that couldn't be it. If it was then why did he act like that during breakfast? "Sakura?"

"Y-Yes!"

"I see." Fai took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm not mad at you, do you understand?" Sakura gave a timid nod. "We all worry about you and we want to make sure you stay safe alright?"

"A-Alright." Fai gave a slight smile.

"So Sakura, what happened last night?"

"I..." Sakura's mind began to race. She couldn't tell Fai that she had been meeting with Demyx. He was an enemy. A member of the Organization. Even if Fai did nothing (which she had trouble beliving) what if the Restoration Committee found out? What would they do to him?

"I... went to ask Tifa something."

"Sakura, I thought we agreed that getting information at night was my job.

"Well, it wasn't that late when I left. But I took a wrong turn on the way back..."

"What did you ask her?"

"I was asking her... about t-the... uh-Organization!"

"Alright." Fai gave one of his usual grins.

* * *

"Good morning Tifa!" Fai's greeting was just as cheery as always, even if his face didn't match. "I was wondering, has Sakura asked you any questions about the Organization?"

"The Organization? Yeah, she wanted to know why people fear them."

"Really? What did you tell her?"

"The truth. That most of the fear comes from unconfirmed rumors."

"I see. Well thanks! I'll see you later!"

"No problem."

* * *

"Hi Sakura!" The voice in her ear nearly caused Sakura to drop her bags.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned the Organization member who, at the moment, did not look like an Organization member. His clothes resembled those that were normally found in the Bastion.

"I got sent to get supplies. So I figured, why not here?" So the two of them finished their shopping and started to head back toward the passsage.

"I'll see you later Sakura!" Demyx gave his friend a wave as she opened the entry way.

"Bye Demyx." Sakura was about to enter when Demyx's voice stopped her.

"Wha-" Sakura couldn't finish due to the pair of lips that were now touching hers. In an unknown amount of time Demyx broke away and vanished in a portal, leaving a blushing Sakura standing is the passage's entrance.

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Part 1: Nothing**

**Part 2: I can't remember if I said this before, but I'm sorry if Tifa's OOC. I never played FFVII (Is that the right one?)**

**Part 3: I love this pairing!**

**Overall: Not much to say. Most of it was last chapter.**


End file.
